1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus of a facsimile apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 is a sectional view of a conventional image recording apparatus 1 in a thermal transfer recording mode. FIG. 6 is a sectional view of the conventional image recording apparatus 1 in a heat sensitive mode. The image recording apparatus 1 comprises a line-type thermal head 2 extending in a direction perpendicular to a paper feeding direction F (a direction perpendicular to paper of FIG. 1 or 2) which line-type thermal head 2 records line by line in the direction perpendicular to the paper feeding direction F, and a substantially cylindrical platen 3 which is disposed so as to extend in a longitudinal direction of the line-type thermal head 2. In the image recording apparatus 1, switching of recording modes is possible between a heat transfer recording mode in which recoding is carried out by transferring ink of an ink ribbon 5 to ordinary recording paper 7 as shown in FIG. 5 and a heat-sensitive recording mode in which recording is carried out by directly recording on heat-sensitive recording paper 12 as shown in FIG. 6.
In the heat transfer recording mode as shown in FIG. 5, an ink ribbon cartridge 4 is attached to the image recording apparatus 1, which ink ribbon cartridge 4 includes the ink ribbon 5, a feed roller 6a and a take-up roller 6b. Thermally-melting ink is applied to one face of the sheet-type ink ribbon 5. The ordinary recording paper 7 for use in the thermal transfer recording mode is laid on an ordinary paper sheet tray 8. The ordinary recording paper 7 laid on the ordinary paper sheet tray 8 is fed to an interval between the line-type thermal head 2 and the platen 3 which are disposed on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F of an ordinary paper feeding roller 9 which is disposed on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F of the ordinary paper sheet tray 8, by the ordinary paper feeding roller 9 one by one.
The ordinary paper 7 fed to the interval between the line-type thermal head 2 and the platen 3 is pressed against the line-type thermal head 2 side in the state that an image recording face of the ordinary recording paper is in intimate contact with a face to which ink of the ink ribbon 5 is applied. At that time by generating heat energy by a heat generating element of the line-type thermal head 2 which is disposed on the side of the other face to which the ink of the ink ribbon 5 is not applied the ink of the ink ribbon 5 is melted, and the ordinary recording paper 7 and the ink ribbon 5 are conveyed in the paper feeding direction F by the platen 3 to transfer the melted ink to the image recording face of the ordinary recording paper 7 to record an image.
The image-recorded ordinary paper 7 is passed through the line-type thermal head 2 and a recording paper conveying guide 10 which is displaced on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F of the platen 3, by the platen, and is discharged to an outside of the image recording apparatus 1 by a pair of discharge rollers 11a, 11b which are displaced on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F of the recording sheet conveying guide 10. The ink-transferred ink ribbon 5 is taken up by the take-up roller 6b of the ink ribbon cartridge 4.
In the heat-sensitive recording mode as shown in FIG. 6, a roll of heat-sensitive paper 12a which is formed by rolling heat-sensitive recording paper 12 is mounted to a portion of the image recording apparatus 1 for mounting the roll of heat-sensitive paper 13. The heat-sensitive paper 12 has an image recording face and a heat-sensitive layer formed on the image recording face which heat-sensitive layer is color-developed by heat sense when it is heated. While being pressed against the line-type thermal head 2 side, the image recording face of the heat-sensitive paper 12 is fed to the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F by the platen 3, and recording on the image recording face is carried out by heat generation of the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head 2.
The image-recorded heat-sensitive paper 12 is passed through the line-type thermal head 2 and the recording paper conveying guide 10 which is displaced on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F of the platen 3, by the platen, and is discharged to the outside of the image recording apparatus 1 by the pair of discharge rollers 11a, 11b which are displaced on the downstream side in the paper feeding direction F of the recording sheet conveying guide 10.
When switching from the thermal transfer recording mode to the heat-sensitive recording mode, an operator of the image recording apparatus 1 opens a cover 14 of the image recording apparatus 1 to take an ink ribbon cartridge 4 out of the image recording apparatus 1, mounts a heat-sensitive paper roll 12a onto the image recording apparatus 1, sandwiches the heat-sensitive recording paper 12 between the line-type thermal head 2 and a platen 3, and closes the cover 14 of the image recording apparatus 1.
When switching from the heat-sensitive recording mode to the thermal transfer recording mode, an operator of the image recording apparatus 1 opens the cover 14 of the image recording apparatus 1, removes the heat-sensitive paper 12 sandwiched between the line-type thermal head 2 and the platen 3, takes the heat-sensitive paper roll 12a out of the image recording apparatus 1, mounts the ink ribbon cartridge 4 to the image recording apparatus 1, and closes the cover 14. A technique similar to the above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 63-45075 (1988).
In such prior arts as described above, switching from the thermal transfer recording mode to the heat-sensitive recording mode and switching from the heat-sensitive recording mode to the thermal transfer recording mode are done by an operation of attaching and detaching the ink ribbon cartridge 4 and the heat-sensitive paper roll 12a by an operator of the image recording apparatus 1. Thus, the conventional image recording apparatus 1 has such a problem that an operator of the image recording apparatus 1 is charged with a troublesome operation for switching. Moreover, in a case where when recording is done in either the thermal transfer recording mode or the heat-sensitive recording mode, the apparatus runs out of recording paper according to the recording mode, the apparatus cannot automatically switch to the other recording mode.
On the other hand, a recording method of automatically switching two image recording apparatuses which have different recording schemes such as an image recording apparatus of electrophotographic scheme which records on ordinary recording paper, which is excellent in preservation, and an image recording apparatus of heat sense recording type which records on heat-sensitive recording paper, which is excellent in running costs, is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A 62-225064 (1987) and JP-A 5-160980 (1993). However, in this case, there is such a problem that two apparatuses should be used.
As an image recording apparatus using a thermal head, an image recording apparatus wherein a serial thermal head which reciprocates in a perpendicular direction to a paper feeding direction of recording paper and records by line is used and a thermal transfer recording mode of thermally transferring an ink ribbon on ordinary recording paper and a heat-sensitive recording mode of using heat-sensitive recording paper are automatically switched is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications JP-A2-190352 (1990), JP-A3-256784 (1991), JP-A 5-116418 (1993) and JP-A 5-244337 (1993). Although the above apparatus can switch between the thermal transfer recording mode and the heat-sensitive recording mode in one image recording apparatus, the apparatus has such a problem that the serial thermal head reciprocates to record on recording paper and its recording speed is slower than that of an image recording apparatus using a line-type thermal head which records per row.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image recording apparatus using a line-type thermal head, which image recording apparatus can switch recording modes without an operation of attaching and detaching an ink cartridge and heat-sensitive recording paper by an operator, and provide a facsimile apparatus.
The invention provides an image recording apparatus comprising a line-type thermal head provided with a plurality of heat generating elements which are arranged along a direction crossing a paper feeding direction of recording paper, wherein recording on the recording paper is carried out by selectively causing the heat generating elements to generate heat while feeding the recording paper in the paper feeding direction, the image recording apparatus comprising:
switching means for performing switching between a thermal transfer recording mode where thermal transfer from an ink ribbon to ordinary recording paper is performed and a heat-sensitive recording mode where directly recording onto heat-sensitive recording paper is performed.
According to the invention, since the image recording apparatus comprises the switching means for performing switching between a thermal transfer recording mode where thermal transfer from an ink ribbon to ordinary recording paper is performed and a heat-sensitive recording mode where directly recording onto heat-sensitive recording paper is performed, it is possible to switch between the thermal transfer recording mode and the heat-sensitive recording mode without the need for an operator""s operation of attaching/detaching an ink ribbon and heat-sensitive paper. Consequently, it is made possible to switch between the thermal transfer recording mode in which ordinary recording paper which is excellent in preservation is used and an ink ribbon is required and the heat-sensitive recording mode of using heat-sensitive recording paper which does not need an ink ribbon without the need for an operator""s troublesome operation, and it is made possible to easily record image data in a recording mode responsive to an object.
In the invention it is preferable that the image recording apparatus comprises ink ribbon moving means for, in the heat-sensitive recording mode, allowing the ink ribbon to retreat from the line-type thermal head and in the thermal transfer recording mode, bringing the ink ribbon close to the line-type thermal head.
According to the invention, since the image recording apparatus comprises ink ribbon moving means for, in the heat-sensitive recording mode, allowing the ink ribbon to retreat from the line-type thermal head and in the thermal transfer recording mode, bringing the ink ribbon close to the line-type thermal head, it is ensured to, in the heat-sensitive recording mode, allow the ink ribbon to retreat from the line-type thermal head and in the thermal transfer recording mode, bring the ink ribbon close to the line-type thermal head.
Further, in the invention it is preferable that the switching means has a thermal-transfer recording platen which is used in the thermal transfer recording mode and a heat-sensitive recording platen which is used in the heat-sensitive recording mode.
It is necessary in a conventional image recording apparatus that an ink ribbon cartridge including an ink ribbon and a roll of heat-sensitive paper are replaced by an operator in switching of recording modes. However, according to the invention, since the thermal transfer recording platen and the heat-sensitive recording platen are separately provided, it is possible to easily and securely carry out switching of recording modes by replacing the platens when changing a recording mode.
In the invention it is preferable that the thermal transfer recording platen is disposed so as to be displaceable between a recording position where the thermal transfer recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head on an opposite side of the line-type thermal head with respect to the ink ribbon, and a first retreat position where the thermal transfer recording platen retreats from the line-type thermal head, and
the heat-sensitive recording platen is disposed so as to be displaceable between a recording position where the heat-sensitive recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head on the line-type thermal head side with respect to the ink ribbon and a second retreat position where the heat-sensitive recording platen retreats from the line-type thermal head.
According to the invention, since in the thermal transfer recording mode, the thermal transfer recording platen is placed at the recording position where the thermal transfer recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head on the opposite side of the line-type thermal head with respect to the ink ribbon and the heat-sensitive recording platen is placed at the second retreat position where the heat-sensitive recording platen retreats from the line-type thermal head, it is possible in the thermal transfer recording mode to prevent the heat-sensitive platen from making contact with the ordinary recording paper and the ink ribbon. Since in the heat-sensitive recording mode, the thermal transfer recording platen is placed at the first retreat position where the thermal transfer recording platen retreats from the line-type thermal head and the heat-sensitive recording platen is placed at the recording position where the heat-sensitive recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head on the line-type thermal head side with respect to the ink ribbon, it is possible in the heat-sensitive recording mode to prevent the ordinary recording paper and the ink ribbon from making contact with the heat-sensitive recording platen and the heat-sensitive recording paper. It is thus ensured to switch between the two recording modes.
In the invention it is preferable that the ink ribbon is disposed so as to be capable of retreating from the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head and is taken up by the thermal transfer recording platen.
According to the invention, since the ink ribbon is taken up by the thermal transfer recording platen and is displaced so as to be capable of retreating from the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head, in the thermal transfer recording mode the ink ribbon may face the line-type thermal head when the thermal transfer recording platen is placed at the recording position, and in the heat-sensitive recording mode the ink ribbon may retreat from the line-type thermal head when the thermal transfer platen is placed at the first retreat position.
In the invention it is preferable that the ink ribbon is disposed in a state of being taken up by two ink ribbon guides which are disposed along an imaginary plane retreating from the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head, and the thermal transfer recording platen is disposed between the two ribbon guides so as to be displaceable between the recording position where the thermal transfer recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head and the first retreat position where the thermal transfer recording platen retreats from the line-type thermal head.
According to the invention, the ink ribbon is taken up by at least two ink ribbon guides which are disposed along an imaginary plane retreating from the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head, and the thermal transfer recording platen, which is disposed between the two ink ribbon guides so as to be displaceable between the recording position where the thermal transfer recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head and the first retreat position where the thermal transfer recoding platen retreats from the line-type thermal head. Accordingly the ink ribbon guides prevent a wrinkle that occurs in the ink ribbon. In the thermal transfer recording mode, when the thermal transfer recording platen is placed in the recording position, it is ensured that the thermal transfer recording platen faces the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head, and in the heat-sensitive recording mode, when the thermal transfer recording platen is placed at the first retreat position, it is ensured that the thermal transfer recording platen retreats from the heat generating element of the line-type thermal head.
In the invention it is preferable that the image recording apparatus comprises positioning means for, when the thermal transfer recording platen and the heat-sensitive recording platen are placed at the recording position, supporting the thermal transfer recording platen and the heat-sensitive recording platen from the upstream side in the paper feeding direction.
According to the invention, when the thermal transfer recording platen and the heat-sensitive recording platen are placed at the recording platen and are rotated to feed recording paper in the paper feeding direction, the positioning means controls the platens not to move in the direction counter to the paper feeding direction in order to stably support the platens at the recording position.
Still further, in the invention it is preferable that the image recording apparatus comprises:
recording paper detecting means for detecting the presence of ordinary recording paper and heat-sensitive recording paper; and
control means for controlling the switching means to carry out switching of recording modes, when in recording in either one of the thermal transfer recording mode and the heat-sensitive recording mode, it is judged based on a detection result from the recording paper detecting means that there is no recoding paper corresponding to the one recording mode, from the one mode to the other mode.
According to the invention, in the case of running out of ordinary recording paper when recording in the thermal transfer recording mode, the image recording apparatus switches to the heat-sensitive recording mode, so that the apparatus can successively record on heat-sensitive recording paper. In the case of running out of heat-sensitive recording paper when recording in the heat-sensitive recording mode, the image recording apparatus switches to the thermal transfer recording mode, so that the apparatus can successively record on ordinary recording paper. Therefore, even in the case of running out of one recording paper, the image recording apparatus can successively record on the other recording paper without suspending a recording operation. Accordingly, in cases where the image recording apparatus is used in a facsimile apparatus, it is made possible that when, during facsimile reception in either one of the thermal transfer recording mode and the heat-sensitive recording mode, recording paper corresponding to the one mode is used up, the recording mode of the facsimile apparatus can be automatically switched to the other recording mode to continue the recording operation, so that it is possible to decrease communication errors because of a paper-out condition.
Still further, the invention provides a facsimile apparatus comprising:
a line-type thermal head provided with a plurality of heat generating elements which are arranged along a direction crossing a paper feeding direction of recording paper, wherein recording on the recording paper is carried out by selectively causing the heat generating elements to generate heat while feeding the recording paper in the paper feeding direction, the facsimile apparatus comprising:
switching means for performing switching between a thermal transfer recording mode where thermal transfer from an ink ribbon to ordinary recording paper is performed and a heat-sensitive recording mode where directly recording onto heat-sensitive recording paper is performed;
sender detecting means for detecting a sender;
storing means for previously registering either the thermal transfer recording mode or the heat-sensitive recording mode in correspondence with the sender; and
control means for controlling, when receiving a facsimile from a sender registered in the storing means, the facsimile apparatus to record in a recording mode in correspondence with the sender.
According to the invention, when the facsimile apparatus receives a facsimile, based on a result of detecting a sender of the facsimile by the sender detecting means, the facsimile apparatus can record in a recording mode previously registered in the storing means responsive to the sender. Therefore, it is possible to, for example, use ordinary recording paper, which is excellent in preservation, to important senders, and use heat-sensitive recording paper, which is low-price, to other senders.